My Perfect Match
by ruby5602
Summary: A RP-style Yaoi collab. with mine and Forbidden's OCs It's hard to know for sure who you're going to spend the rest of your life with. Who you're meant to be with. But everyone has a perfect match.


**Hello there ^^ I'm Ruby, or ruby5602. This is a smash together roleplay thing with my twin, xXxForbiddenxLovexXx, or as I call her, Dragn. These are our original characters. I wrote all of Nao's posts, she wrote all of Kazuaki's. Although this is nothing like the original plot, we have 3 roleplays off all this with BUNCHES of twists and turns. We're planning on writing more for this story and we're going to follow the roleplay the best we can and hope to not screw anything up.**

**If you'd like to read the acually roleplays, PM me on Magistream(.com) I'm ruby5602 and I bet you'll find me somewhere, roleplaying with someone, on the first page of the Private Stage roleplays. Anyways, PM there and I'll be happy to give you the link to the first roleplay! **

**Onto the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Wandering through the hustle and bustle of one of his favorite yaoi cons, Kazuaki flitted from booth to booth, checking up on new boy's love novels and manga, along with any yaoi that he could find. His normally pitch-black hair was covered by a dull brown wig, his outfit resembling that of one of his favorite yaoi characters, Seiji Yamada from Sensitive Pornograph.

Every once and awhile, Kazuaki would start up a conversation with fellow fangirls, and boys, that also explored the huge building that the con was being held at, although he didn't really find someone that he could talk to for too long. After wandering around for another good forty minutes, the loud grumble of Kazuaki's stomach told him that he would be needing something to eat, and soon. At that, the sixteen year old turned one-hundred eighty degrees and headed for the food court that they had set up in the very middle of the con. It wasn't hard to miss either. Just follow the smell of fresh food and you'd find it in no time.

Nao sighed dramatically, "Haruhi, why do I have to come with you? You know I love yaoi, but I don't want to. I look far too like a uke." He said, holding his arms up. The light purple sweater that was down to the palm of his hands, and white slacks was his costume. Since his hair was the perfect shade of his favorite yaoi character, Sono Hanasaki, his friend made him come with her dressed as Sono. He also got special contacts that made his eyes a hazel color.

"Because, Nao-san, you need to get out more! And yaoi's your favorite!" Haruhi chimed. He sighed, "Fine, fine. Let's go." He muttered, walking in and handing over his ticket. Haruhi walked in with him then squealed, "Oh my God, Necoco!" She squealed, running away and hitting Nao's shoulder, making him loose balance and fall face first into someone's chest. It was Kazuaki. He moved away and blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry. My friend kind of went fangirl on me an-hey, are you Seiji Yamada from Sensitive Pornograph?" He asked, then chuckled. "I didn't know anyone else liked it! I'm here as Sono." He said, grinning.

Kazuaki caught the boy who had fell in his arms, looking down at him curiously. Hearing what he said, he chuckled. "Well, it seems as though you've met another loyal fan of it. Yep, I'm dressed as Seiji. Wow, you look exactly like Sono when I get a close look at you. Is this your real hair color and style?" He asked, fiddling with a strand of the boy's hair. Kazuaki certainly wasn't shy around new people, that was for sure.

"I haven't seen you around the con yet. Did you just get here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering if this guy would be fun to talk to and, judging by the circumstances, he was turning out to be a pretty interesting guy, cute too.

Nao blushed lightly and he chuckled, nodding. "I really love it. I actually need to get the new issue...huh? Oh, yeah. It's the same color and style. Ironic, I know." He chimed, smiling. Then he blinked a little. "Could you let me go?" He asked, not that he minded much.

"Yeah, I did. My friend kind of abandoned me when she saw a Necoco cosplayer." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is actually my first con, so I'm a little lost without her...would you mind showing me around and such?" He asked, looking up at Kazuaki with a soft smile.

Kazuaki chuckled and released the cosplayer with a grin. "Sorry about that. Oh, my real name's Kazuaki by the way, nice to meetcha." He chirped happily. "Wow, that's so cool that you're hair is like that. The resemblance between you and Sono-san is very accurate." He said, grinning.

When the cosplayer said he'd never been to a con, he gave him a shocked look. "Are you serious! They are so much fun!" He hummed. "Well, if your friend abandoned you, how about you come hang out with me. I don't bite, just hug." He joked, grinning.

Nao stood up again, he was shorter than Kazuaki. He smiled and held out his hand, "Yakama, Nao. Pleasure to meet you." He said in a teasing tone. He chuckled a little, "Thanks, but I really don't look like him without the contacts and clothes." He said, pointing to the purple girly sweater he was wearing. "I'm going to get my hair dyed anyways." He added, smiling.

"Yeah, and I can tell it'll be much fun." Nao laughed, grinning. "That would be great, thanks Kazuaki-san!" He said, glomping him. "Sorry, I heard glomping was popular at cons..." He said, nervously as he gave Kazuaki some personal space. In the mean time his stomach growled. He blushed a little, "Seiji, do you want some coffee? I can make some." He said in an all too perfect Sono tone.

Kazuaki nodded and shook his hand with a big grin that only Kazuaki seemed to be able to do. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you, Nao." He said happily. "Oh, you're getting your hair dyed? What color?" He asked, raising eyebrow, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Kazuaki giggled when he was glomped by the shorter boy, chuckling. "Oh, yes glomping if very popular around here. Be on the look-out for glompers." He said with a sarcastic worried tone. Kazuaki felt a blush rise to his cheeks as Nao spoke like Sono. It took him a moment to come back to reality as he smiled. "I'd love some, Sono-san." He said back, his voice sounding like Seiji's as he spoke

Nao took his hand away when Kazuaki shook it then he smiled and nodded to his comment. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "Red with black tips." He replied, covering his stomach when it growled again. He blushed lightly and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes at Kazuaki's giggle and he laughed at his comment. "Alrighty." He chimed, sarcastically looking around. He missed Kazuaki's blush because of that. He looked back at Kazuaki and chuckled a bit, "Seriously, let's go get some food. I'm starving...What's good here?" He asked.

Kazuaki smirked. "Sounds cool. It's not often that you see hair like that." He said. Kazuaki's stomach growled in time with Nao's like a hungry choir begging to be fed. "Yeah let's go get some food. I'm getting some instant ramen~!" He chimed happily, moving in the direction of the food court. "C'mon, Sono-san!" He called, giggling.

"Thanks." Nao chuckled, then laughed when their stomachs growled together. He poked Kazuaki and grinned, "Okay." He chimed, following after him. "Baka, don't call me that! The fangirls will hear!" He hissed, covering Kazuaki's mouth. But it was too late they were already surrounded by fangirls. "Oh my gosh, Sono and Seiji! Kiss, kiss, kiss!" They chanted. Nao blushed and was pushed against Kazuaki. "I don't mind if Seiji-kun doesn't." He said, using his Sono voice again.

Kazuaki stopped in his tracks as he was blocked by fangirls and pushed into Nao. He blushed at what they were chanting. He looked down at the shorter boy and his blush only seemed to darken at what he said. He drew in a breath and smiled a very convincing Seiji smile. "I don't mind at all, Sono-san." He chimed, taking Sono's chin and lifting it slightly, although before he did anything, he bent down next to his ear and whispered, "Are you sure you're ok with this?" softly.

Nao blinked as Kazuaki was shoved into him, he bit his lip a little. He blushed as Kazuaki tilted his chin up and he felt his heart accelerating. They just met...why did Nao feel this way? He closed his eyes as Kazuaki leaned in and he twitched in amusement at when he asked. "I'm not sure about you but, I'm male and at a yaoi con. I'm gay, and I'm fine with kissing another man." He whispered back. He was starting to get a little impatient, and he was really questioning why he felt so shy around Kazuaki.

Kazuaki chuckled slightly at his response. "Then it looks like we're on the same page." He said happily, leaning back away from his ear and leaning in for their kiss, his lips drawing closer and closer and closer to Nao's. The fangirls around them all seemed to lean in in anticipation, waiting for their lips to lock. Some had camera's ready as well, ready to capture this moment in images or film. You've got to love those dedicated fangirls.

Nao opened his eyes and he chuckled a bit. He closed his eyes again, his heart thumping fast. Kazuaki was moving in too slow so Nao moved forward and connected their lips. Nao was shocked, it felt like Kazuaki had activated a live wire inside him. It was...unbelievable. He had just met this boy, yet he made his body react so...weird. Like they've known each other forever. He leaned into the kiss, kissing sweetly. Nao's lips were soft and luscious, his friend made him put on cherry chap stick before they went in the con to "make your lips look pinker" she had said. "More!" The fangirls cheered, snapping pictures every change they got. Nao bit Kazuaki's lip since he couldn't bite his own and he pulled out of the kiss. No, he couldn't do more. He turned towards the fangirls with a casual smile on his face as well as a blush, "Sorry girls. But we're starving. Bye!" He said, grabbing Kazuaki's wrist and running the hell away from them.

Kazuaki felt his eyes close as Nao met his lips, sparks seeming to flit between them. He didn't want to pull away, but when he felt Nao bite his lip, he leaned away, still able to taste his chap stick on his lips. He bit his own lip when he heard the fangirls cheering for more and he was thankful that Nao pulled him away from them and to the food court so they could eat. Hopping into a seat at the food court, he quickly ordered a bowl of ramen while he sat there, thinking about that kiss.

Nao sat down, too. He stared at the table and ordered the same thing. He glanced at Kazuaki and quickly looked away, his mind was set on that kiss. That wonderful, warm kiss...He blushed lightly and licked his lips unconsciously He looked at Kazuaki and smiled, deciding to break the tension. "So what are your favorite yaois?" He asked, curiously.

Kazuaki didn't hear him for a moment, the warmth of Nao's lips still pressed to his own still lingering, although he quickly snapped out of it and looked over at Nao. "Uhm...my current favorites are...Sensitive Pornograph, Koisuru Boukun, Junjou Romantica, and Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. What about you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nao's eyebrows shot up as he sipped on his coffee. He tilted his head and sat down his drink. "Really? I'm into those, too. I also love Gravitation-even though it is a Shounen-ai." He chuckled, smiling. This kiss completely slipped his mind for the time being.

Kazuaki raised an eyebrow. "Gravitation? The name sounds familiar but I've never seen it." He admitted, shrugging as he got his ramen, digging in happily, although his noodles were too hot and it burnt his tongue a bit.

"It's really cute, and funny." Nao said, then laughed at Kazuaki. He leaned over a bit, smiling. He grabbed a napkin and wiped off the juice that was dripping from his chin, "Careful, Seiji-kun, it's hot." He said, sitting back in his chair again as he waited for his ramen to cool off a bit.

"I'll have to give it a watch whenever I head home." He said, grinning, although he blushed at what Nao said, his mind going back to the kiss again as he took a bite of his, now cooler, noodles. "So, Nao, what else would you like to do while you are here?" He asked.

Nao picked up his chopsticks and took a bite of his noodles. He looked at Kazuaki and tilted his head, "What is there to do?" He asked, curiously. He bit his lip a little but occupied himself by eating.

"You can buy things and go compete in the cosplay competitions. Entertain fangirls, watch yaoi. There's a lot to do actually." He said. "You just have to look around." He added, slurping down some noodles happily.

"I think I've entertained enough..." Nao muttered quietly, his blush coming to his face. He eat the rest of his noodles and smiled, "Yaoi, that sounds good. I'd like to watch some." He chimed, grinning.

Kazuaki blushed at that comment as well. "I can agree with that." He said, finishing off his noodles. "Alright. I'll show you to the screening room. They show a bunch of yaoi back there." He said.

"Ooh, great! What is there to watch?" Nao asked, jumping up. He blinked down at his bowl, unsure what to do with it. He looked at Kazuaki for help.

"All I know is that right now they are playing Sensitive Pornograph." He said, grinning. He grabbed Nao's bowl along with his own and stacked them up and handed them back to the guy behind the counter to wash off.

Nao gasped, "Really?" He said, grinning. He followed Kazuaki like a little lost puppy, "Hurry, hurry, hurry." He chimed, happily.

Kazuaki grinned and grabbed Nao's hand, tugging him along to the screening room so they could watch with a smirk.

Nao giggled like a fangirl and followed after Kazuaki happily, grinning. He loved Sensitive Pornograph, and he was dressed like Sono!

Kazuaki had managed to get into the screening room after a bit of searching, having some difficulty at first. He slipped inside with a grin. Lucky for the two of them, they had just started playing Sensitive Pornograph when they stepped in, right in the middle of a sex scene between Sono and Seiji.

Nao followed him and he blushed at the first seen. Then he giggled some and quickly found a seat, pulling Kazuaki over to sit next to him. He wanted the anime with a stupid grin on his face. Then he blinked and squinted at the screen. _Damn...I want to try that position!_

Kazuaki stumbled over to his seat and sat down next to Nao, his eyes instantly focused on the screen, but after awhile, he occasionally found himself glancing over at Nao, chuckling a bit at the grin on his face.

Nao watched with a blush across his face. He looked over at Kazuaki and caught him looked at him. He bit his lip a little then leaned in and kissed Kazuaki, his eyes shut. There was about five rows of people behind them and they started to cheer, causing all the other rows to turn around. The room light up with lights to him and Kazuaki kissing on the big screen. "Now look at those amazing cosplayers!" The host said.

Kazuaki felt his eyes grow wide when he felt Nao's lips come in contact with his own. Seeing all the people looking at them made Kazuaki blush an even darker shade of red then his already was, but he soon found himself leaning into the kiss after getting over the shock of being kissed in the first place.

Nao moved so he was straddling Kazuaki's lap and he pulled him closer. Shit, I'm supposed to be the uke here... He backed out of the kiss with a blush and looked away shyly, something Sono would do.

Kazuaki looked at Nao, grinning slightly at how much he resembled Sono. He took Nao's chin and tilted it up in his direction, locking lips with him again and getting a series of fangirl squeals as a response.

Nao gave him the best uke look he could muster up but then stiffly put his arms around Kazuaki like Sono did. His sweater really complimented his lean figure.

Kazuaki started to seriously get into character after a moment. He pulled away from Nao's lips for a moment, whispering, "Sono-san." Sweetly under his breath, pressing against Nao's luscious lips once more.

Nao looked up at him, his hand moving to cup Kazuaki's cheek. "Mhm-Sejiji-kun!" He whined loudly, pressing against his lips happily. More squeals were heard.

Kazuaki felt his finger's moving teasingly over Nao's thigh as he trailed kisses down his neck. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, but he was too in character to worry about any of that.

"Okay, break it up!" The host said over the microphone. Awws were heard. Nao felt Kazuaki's fingers move over his thigh, and he blushed. He moved away from Kazuaki and sat in his own seat, nibbling his lip. That was amazing...

It took Kazuaki a moment to snap back to reality, and when he did his whole face was a bright, blazing red. He drew in a shaky breath and sat back in his seat. _What in the world am I doing? I've known this guy for not even an hour and we've already made out so heatedly like that! I've never been like this around another guy before._ He thought, covering his mouth with his hand.

Nao stared at the screen, but he wasn't watching it. He wasn't listening either, he was stuck in his own little corner of his heart. That little corner of his heart was telling him to ask Kazuaki out-that he hadn't even felt that way before! And he knew he hadn't, his heart was still beating fast from their little make out session. Nao realized that he wanted more, and that the reason he was so hot was because of..._oh shit. _Nao thought._ Not here, don't get hard here! Well, I suppose it's natural...being a gay and at a yaoi con...getting turned on probably isn't the worst of things..._

Kazuaki wasn't even looking at the screen anymore. He was staring down at his knees, hands still covering his mouth almost in a "speak no evil" kind of way. He tried to keep himself from looking over in Nao's direction, but his eyes seemed to tug in his direction. He reluctantly glanced at him, only to see that he was turned on. Kazuaki looked away even faster than before, a blush coming to his cheeks. _Oh man...now I've got him all turned on... _Kazuaki thought.

Nao shifted in his seat and he stood walking into the isle, he leaned down to whisper, "Come to the bathroom with me." in Kazuaki's ear before he started to walk away. He bit his lip and waited outside the screening room for Kazuaki. He needed relief and soon.

Kazuaki blushed at his request, his mind just KNOWING what was in store for him. He swallowed nervously and stood, following after Nao. He exited the screening room and looked over at Nao.

Nao grabbed Kazuaki's hand and dragged him into the bathroom. After checking to make sure there was no one in the bathroom, he locked it. He sighed a little and jumped up on the counter, swinging his legs as he bit his lip. "Listen, Kazuaki...I really like you...I think..." He said, looking at Kazuaki shyly.

Kazuaki only grew more nervous when Nao locked the door to the bathroom. "Oh, is that so? Heh, I'm pretty sure...that I like you too." He said softly, not making eye contact.

Nao drew his knees up and he hugged them softly, looking at Kazuaki. "I'm sorry." He said, sighing a little. He was happy with what Kazuaki said, though.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at Nao, scooting closer to him.

"That kiss." Nao said softly, sighing a bit. He closed his eyes and hid his face in his knees. He didn't notice Kazuaki scooting closer.

"Once again, you have nothing to be sorry about. Granted, I was a little surprised by it, but I enjoyed it all in all." He said, smiling that "Kazuaki" smile of his.

Nao shrugged a little and smiled at Kazuaki, not hiding his face anymore. "I think I'm going to call a taxi and head home." He said softly.

Kazuaki looked at him curiously. "Home? But you've barely been here hardly at all. I'm sorry, have I been making you uncomfortable?" He asked softly, his eyes showing his worry that he'd freaked out Nao.

"No, no! It's not you." Nao chuckled, shaking his head. He was glad his erection was calming down, though. He smiled, "Not you at all."

Kazuaki hopped up on the counter with Nao. "Then why do you want to leave?" He asked. "Personal matters?" He asked, not meaning it in the 'wrong' way.

Nao looked at him and sighed a little, "Sort of." He chuckled. "Personal as in, my body." He mused.

Kazuaki blushed again. "O-oh...sorry...I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's my fault." He said.

Nao looked at him and shook his head, blushing lightly. "It was the movie..." He said softly.

"Like I said. Wild guess. I-If you want to take care of it, I can just leave you be in here. I'll wait for you by the food court or something?" He offered.

Nao was a little disappointed when Kazuaki didn't offer help. So he leaned on him, bringing their lips close. "How about you help me?" He whispered.

Kazuaki felt the blood rush from his face to other...lower...regions of his body at Nao's comment. "U-u-uhm...are you sure you..want me to do that." He stuttered.

"Yes." Nao said, smiling calmly at Kazuaki. Then he released the cosplayer and shrugged, "Unless you don't want to." He said with a smirk.

Kazuaki gulped and leaned back in, pecking him on the lips quickly. "No, I want to." He breathed, his finger's delicately undoing the button of his pants.

Nao smiled a little, his blush coming back. He kissed back, he didn't let Kazuaki run away from the kiss now.

Kazuaki undid the button of his pants, unzipping then as he kissed him back heatedly, his tongue seeking entrance to his mouth.

Nao's heart was beating faster now, and he kissed Kazuaki back just as heatedly. He parted his lips slightly, teasingly.

Kazuaki let his tongue try to slip through his parted lips, making them part even more as he proceeded to French kiss him while pushing his pants down.

Nao moaned a little into Kazuaki's mouth as he French kissed him back, heatedly. He wished Kazuaki would hurry up, Nao was getting impatient.

Kazuaki broke the kiss after a moment, catching his breath before looking down at Nao's boxers, smirking as he rubbed the outside of them, his fingers soon slipping into the undergarments after a moment.

Nao panted slightly, then he stiffened and bit his lip. He moaned softly and pressed against Kazuaki, lifting his hips up slightly.

Kazuaki could soon feel the warmth of Nao's member in his hand. He leaned up and kissed Nao's neck, licking it softly as his hand started to pump.

Nao moaned and squirmed a little. "Take...take them off..." He said.

Kazuaki nodded and used his free hand to slide his pants and boxers off, letting them drop to the floor.

Nao was relieved when his big member was exposed and the head of it twitched. He smiled a little, "Okay...continue..." He said softly. Kazuaki nodded and started to move his hand once again, kissing Nao on the neck.

Nao shivered at the kiss on his neck, and moaned at Kazuaki's hand.

Kazuaki smirked, planting one more kiss on his neck before leaning away and taking a good glance at Nao's lower regions. "Ya know, you're pretty big for an uke, Nao-san." He said.

Nao blushed some more and looked at Kazuaki. He tilted his head, "I'm not a Uke." He said, tilting his head. "Did you think I was one?" He asked.

"You mean you're not? You were acting like an uke earlier." He said, blushing a bit at that news. So it was two semes?

"Yeah because Sono is a uke, I'm not though." Nao said softly, chuckling a little. He ran his fingers through Kazuaki's hair and smiled.

"You made a very convincing uke of yourself." He hummed, his hand starting to pick up the pace now.

Nao shuddered and moaned, arching into Kazuaki a little more. "Nngh...y..yeah.." He murmured, resisting the urge to press against the other male.

"Well, looks like there's no definite uke here. I'm a seme too." He said, going a bit harder and faster.

Nao nodded a little moaning out again. He shuddered, Kazuaki's hands were...so warm...

Kazuaki used his free hand run a hand up his shirt, feeling over his soft flesh with a grin. "Feel good?" He asked.

Nao nodded and shivered, the warmth spreading up his chest. He caught his hand and returned it back to his member. "I'd rather not have to result to fucking you. At least, not on the first date." He said, teasing a little.

Kazuaki blushed. "I-I guess you're right." He said, going back to giving Nao a hand job, although as he continued this time, it was much harder than before, his hand moving faster as well.

Nao shuddered and he came with a sharp cry.

Kazuaki looked down at the cum on his hand. He lifted it up to his mouth, licking it off.

Nao smirked, watching him lick off his cum. "Do I...taste good?" He purred.

"Absolutely delectable." He purred back, leaning in for another kiss.

Nao chuckled a bit and kissed him back, tasting his salty cum on Kazuaki's lips.

Kazuaki leaned away after holding the kiss for a minute. "Feeling better now, Nao-san?" He asked, a relaxing tone in his voice.

"Yeah, thanks." Nao said, slightly breathless. He kissed Kazuaki's cheek and leaned over to grab his clothes.

Kazuaki bent down and grabbed his clothes for him, handing him his pants and boxers. "You're welcome." He said, smiling at him once again. "You know those fangirls are going to be all over us." He said

Nao smiled, "Thanks..." He said, putting on his clothes before jumping off the counter. He felt a little sluggish now. "Yeah, I know. I don't really mine, Seiji-kun." He said, looping his arm with Kazuaki and walking over to the door.

Kazuaki chuckled at being called Seiji-kun again. He unlocked the door to the bathroom and stepped out, glancing around. "So where would you like to go next, Sono-san?" He asked happily.

"Is there any coffee around?" Nao asked, side glancing at Kazuaki with a smile. "Or any liquor?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. You only had to be sixteen to get into this yaoi con, so they allowed drinking as well.

Kazuaki smirked. "Ah a fellow drinker! Hehe, this con is known for it's specialty wines and alcohol, among other things. I'll show you to the bar if you wanna check it out." He said.

Nao nodded, "That'd be awesome." He said, smiling.

Kazuaki grinned and took Nao's hand, making his way to the bar which wasn't too far from the food court.

Nao followed like a little lost puppy. He smiled and then blinked at the flash of a light. "You two should enter the cosplay contest!" A fangirl said.

Kazuaki smiled at the girl. "We just might a bit later, we're going to go get a drink first though." He said, smiling.

Nao nodded, smiling a little. He and Kazuaki continued towards the bar. A cute, delicate, brown headed boy with chocolate brown eyes caught his attention as they walked by him. He shrugged a little, though. He'd probably never see the boy again.

Kazuaki brought him up to the bar and sat down in one of the stools, patting the seat next to him. "What do you want to drink, Sono-san?" He asked.

Nao smiled and sat next to him. "Oh, can you order for me, Seiji-kun?" He asked, hugging his "lover's" arm.

Kazuaki nodded and ordered up two glasses of beer for them to start off. The bartender nodded and poured their glasses, handing them to the two of them.

Sono, aka Nao, drank his beer like Sono did. He lifted the glass to his lips and drained most of it.

Kazuaki downed his glass in one gulp, looking over at Nao. He exhaled with a grin. "Tastes pretty good huh?" He chirped.

"Mhm." Nao said, sipping the rest of the beer in his glass.

Kazuaki ordered another glass of beer and leaned against the bar as he sipped on his drink.

Nao grinned and sipped on his new beer. "So...What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Black and purple." He answered instantly, almost as if he knew what Nao was going to say. "What about you?" He asked.

"Mine's red." Nao said, smiling. "Hence why I'm going to dye it red." He chuckled.

"I had a feeling it would be that." He chimed, patting Nao on the head and ruffling his hair playfully.

Nao gave him a pouting look when his hair was ruffled. "Stop itttt." He whined.

Kazuaki smirked. "But your reaction's cute." He chimed, ruffling his hair again, teasingly

"I'm not cute!" Nao said, taking another sip of his beer.

Kazuaki chuckled. "D'aww, don't like being called cute 'cause your a seme? Do you prefer sexy then?" He snickered, kissing his cheek as he polished off his second glass, getting a bit tipsy.

"Maybe.." Nao said, finishing off his third beer with a hiccup.

Kazuaki called the bartender over asking for another drink, his words getting slightly slurred.

Nao giggled and kissed Kazuaki's cheeks, his own red from drinking.

Kazuaki grinned drunkily at him, swaying back and forth before tumbling off the chair and landing on his back with a giggle. "Hehe, well...that hurt." He chuckled.

Nao burst out laughing and he fell on Kazuaki. Fangirl giggles came from around.

Kazuaki chuckled at Nao, glancing around at all the fangirls as he looked up at Nao, grinning like an idiot.

Nao grinned and laughed, rolling off him.

Kazuaki leaned up and glanced over at Nao, a drunken smile across his face. "H-hey Nao-san? How 'bout we go to my place for a little bit?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, okay." Nao said, smiling. He sat up and grinned.

Kazuaki stumbled to his feet, brushing his hair from his eyes. "Here, follow me." He said, stumbling towards the door, grateful that his home was only a little ways from here. Some of the fangirls watched them curiously as they walked off.

Nao stumbled after him, curiously. He giggled a little, "Do you have candy?" He asked, grinning.

Kazuaki looked at Nao curiously as he held the door open for him. "I might have some at my place." He mused.

Nao walked out, smiling. He grabbed Kazuaki's hand, "So, where...where's your house?" He asked.

Kazuaki pointed a few yards ahead of them. "It's that one right there. My parents are out working, so they aren't home right now." He said.

"Okay." Nao chimed, swinging their hands.

Kazuaki stopped in front of his house and walked up to the door, unlocking it. It was a one story home that was pretty average, but comfy enough.

Nao smiled, "N-nice house." He said, hiccupping.

"Why thank you." He said, sliding off his shoes at the door. As he went to take another step forward, he stumbled over the front step and tugged Nao down with him.

Nao took off his shoes, too. He gasped when he fell on Kazuaki. This was just like their characters.

Kazuaki's wig bounced off as he hit the floor, exposing his pitch black hair which matched the color of a starless night sky. "Hehe, hello there, Nao-san, how do you like the view of my house from the floor?" He chimed.

Nao looked at his black hair with a smile, he then blinked at Kazuaki. "Quite a lot actually." He purred, kissing Kazuaki and running his hand up his shirt.

Kazuaki blushed as he felt Nao's hand slowly moving up his shirt, touching his flesh so delicately, so magically, that if made Kazuaki crave more. More of his touches. More of his kisses. More of him all together. He rolled over so that he was on top of him, holding their kiss as he lifted Nao's shirt, his hands gliding over his smooth, creamy skin.

Nao smirked at Kazuaki's blush and he was just reaching for his chest when he was flipped over. He huffed into the kiss, shivering at Kazuaki's touch. He rolled them over again and straddled his waist, taking off Kazuaki's shirt quickly.

Kazuaki grunted when he was flipped again. So this was what it was like with two semes? Kazuaki moved Nao again, ripping off his shirt once he was looming over him and pinning his wrists above his head. "Hehe, don't think you're going to top me on our first time around." He chimed.

Nao narrowed his eyes and wrapped his legs around Kazuaki's waist, grunting as they flipped over again. He tore his hands away from Kazuaki and he pulled his lover's pants down quickly, pinning his arms above his head with a smirk. He was sitting on his thighs so he couldn't move his legs much.

"Well played." Kazuaki praised, finding it much more difficult to flip them with Nao like this on top of him. He struggled to flip the two of them once more, determined to be on top.

Nao grinned and kept him pinned to the floor. He chuckled a bit and rubbed the outside of Kazuaki's boxers, determined to distract him. But he also had to let go of his wrists.

Kazuaki's legs tried to close up a bit as the outside of his boxers were rubbed, a blush coming to his face. "Nngh...N-Nao-san..." He groaned. Kazuaki felt his wrists released and took the opportunity to pin Nao to the floor once more, kissing him heatedly as one are snaked downward to rub the outside of his boxers.

Nao grinned as Kazuaki moaned, then he frowned when he was taken advantage of. He shrugged and gave up, kissing Kazuaki back just as heatedly.

Kazuaki allowed his tongue to explore Nao's mouth once again, his fingers gently slipping into Nao's boxers, teasingly brushing over his cock as be broke the kiss, panting.

Nao moaned a little at Kazuaki's tongue and he shivered at the fingers passing over his cock. He reached out and rubbed the outside of Kazuaki's boxers, panting slightly.

Kazuaki let a breathy moan slipped past his lips as he took a hold of Nao's member, pumping his hand, pulling his boxers off as he did so.

Nao squirmed a little and moaned out, having a difficult time trying to find something to grip.

Kazuaki stopped moving his hand after a moment. "Bed...let's move to my bed." He said, rolling off Nao and lifting him up into his arms, quickly moving to the bedroom.

Nao nodded in agreement and clutched him as they moved to the bedroom. As he was laid on the bed, he told Kazuaki to wait. He quickly took out his contacts and shut his eyes. He threw them on the ground then blinked open his bright blue eyes. "Okay." He said.

Kazuaki watched him throw out his contacts and beamed at his lovely blue eyes. "My my my, I prefer your natural eye color to those contacts. You have beautiful eyes." He hummed, kissing him again.

Nao blushed lightly and smiled, "Thanks." He said, kissing Kazuaki back sweetly before he pinned down the seme with a smirk. He slid his hand into Kazuaki's boxers and rubbed.

Kazuaki blushed as he was pinned once more, moaning out as he was rubbed. "U-Uhn...off...take my boxers off..." He moaned softly.

Nao nodded and took them off before taking his cock in his hand and starting to pump his hand. "Giving up, eh?" He chuckled.

Kazuaki wrapped his arms around Nao. "S-shut up...Nao-san. Uhn..." He groaned, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Nao chuckled and kissed Kazuaki's neck, nipping and licking a little as he rubbed Kazuaki. "Mhmm, can you handle me without any lube?" He asked.

Kazuaki chuckled at his question, still moaning as he was nipped and rubbed. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it, Nao-san." He muttered.

Nao grinned and pushed Kazuaki's legs apart. He stopped rubbing for a moment and he pushed into Kazuaki, moaning at how tight he was.

Kazuaki gasped sharply, expecting some kind of preparation before this, but it was a little late for that now. He moaned and gripped Nao tightly, his nails digging into his back.

Nao chuckled a little and waited for Kazuaki to give some sign of okay. In the meantime, he stroked Kazuaki's cock.

Kazuaki steadied his breathing after a moment. "You can...move...I was just...expecting preparation." He breathed.

"Sorry, I figured you wouldn't need it." Nao said softly, giving him an apologetic look. He smiled some and started to thrust gently.

"Nngh! It's not like...uhn...I've been on the receiving end." He said, moaning loudly at his thrusts. It didn't hurt as bad as he thought, pleasure racking his body.

"Really?" Nao murmured, he had been the uke once. He liked it, but seme was more his type of body. He thrusted some more and moaned lightly.

"Y-yes really...a-aah!" He gasped, asking for more, trying to keep his hips steady, resisting the urge to buck his hips.

"Mhmm. Dirty little talker, aren't you?" Nao purred, thrusting harder, just like he asked. He was grinning at this.

"Aa-aah!" He cried out, his grip on Nao getting tighter. He cracked open one eye, looking up at Nao. "Aaah...it feels so good...uhn!" He moaned happily, sweat forming on his skin.

Nao grunted as he thrusted and he glanced at Kazuaki, smiling a little. He started to make his thrusts faster, moaning in delight.

Kazuaki arched up into Nao, making him go deep, his legs wrapped around Nao waist. He grabbed one of Nao's hands and put it on his cock, his body needing release soon. "More, more..." He gasped.

Sweat started to form on Nao's body, making him slightly slick. He blinked and continued fucking Kazuaki like crazy while he rubbed his cock. "Nngh...no second round tonight, I'm guessing..." He mumbled, making the bed rock because he was going so rough.

Kazuaki felt Nao hitting his sweet spot and making him scream in pleasure, saying Nao's name, he it his climax just moments after.

Nao gasped at Kazuaki's screaming, he shuddered. He loved to hear this seme call his name. He moaned loudly as he came within Kazuaki, filling him up.

Kazuaki finally released his death grip on the seme, falling back against the bed. "Oh my god..." was all Kazuaki could say for a few minutes. "Hehe, so much for not having sex on the first date, huh?" He chuckled softly after catching his breath.

Nao chuckled a little and pulled out of Kazuaki. He laid next to the seme with a smirk, he was glad he was the one to take away the gay boy's virginity. "What can I say? You were irresistible." He purred.

"Hehe, well, I enjoyed it, that was for sure." He said. "I'm guessing this isn't your first time, huh?" He asked, chuckling.

"First time being seme? No." Nao said, smiling. He hugged Kazuaki and kissed his neck, sighing happily. "Glad you liked it." He said.

"Well, that was certainly my first time being an uke." He said. "But I'm sure you could tell that much." He chuckled.

Kazuaki wrapped his arms around Nao, pulling him close as his eyes were slowly forced shut, exhaustion sweeping over him quickly.

* * *

><p>Forbidden: And that ends chapter 1! We hope you enjoyed it! ^^<p>

**Lol, here is our OOC chat while we were writing it. It's a bit random. XD**

**Talking about "Sono-tone":  
>Forb: (( Lmao that sounds like some kind of choir term. "Sono-tone" "Siiing in sono-tone, childrens!" ))<strong>

**Ruby: (XD It does!)**

**Fangirls rant:**

**Ruby:(Hell yeah! :D Fangirls unite! WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD! And have fanboys as pets...XD )**

**Forb: (( YESH! ))**

**Us going on about yaoi stereotypes: **

**Forb: (( Lol I'd die if his next line were like "LET'S HAVE SEX, YES?" heheh Stereotypeage for the wiiin ))**

**Ruby: (You ruined it! You ruined the surprise! Y.Y)**

**Forb: (( Lmao XD Was that seriously what he was gonna say? Lmao that shows how much we think alike lol)**

**Ruby: (No. He wasn't going to say that. XD)**

**Forb: (Oh XD I was just about to say...XD )**

**Random comment XD:**

**Forb: (( Oh yeah, 'cause kissing someone that you barely know won't make ANYONE feel uncomfortable XD ))**

**Ruby talking about yaoi con:**

**Ruby: (Kk... XD "I know what you're doing AND JESUS DOES TOO!" Ah Yaoi Con...)**

**(Sai: Do you know what day it is?**

**Sasuke: Knowing you, it's erection day.**

**Sai: Hehe, I'd vote for that. But no, it's Naruto-kun's birthday! )**

**Forb: ((XD)**

**Us talking about Tobuscus:**

**Forb: (( Lmao, that was hilarious "Weeeew! Weeeew!" ))**

**Ruby: (There's this one clip where he drives off a cliff at full speed and lands on a mailbox and get stuck XD Then he asks a policeman for his car and the guy just drives off. XD )**

**Forb: (( Lmao ))**

**Ruby: (It was very funny. Then he took some girl's car and tried to, well I'm not sure what he was trying to do, but it looked like he was trying to push his car off the mail box and the other car. Which didn't do anything.)**

**Forb: (( lmao ))**

**Goin' on about the story XD: *fail included XD*:**

**Forb: (( Hehe, are we turning this into a chapter story or a one shot? Lol ))**

**Ruby: (0.0 I thought I told what I wanted to do...I want to just randomly put up things in the past that we never got to rp. It just made up along the way...or ts. XD Like Kaoru and Aki's childhood, we just totally timeskiped them. XD TIS NOT FAIR FOR THE CHILDREN! And I have no idea what I'm rambling about!)**

**Forb: (( Oh Okey So would chapter 1 be him meeting Kazuaki and stuff? Then just go through our rp again? ))**

**Ruby: (Eh, basically. XD)**

**Ruby: (AAGH! I forgot Nao's favorite color! Y.Y Some creator I am...sigh...*goes to look it up in Chapter 1*)**

**Forb: (( Lol ))**

**Ruby: (I was thinking Nao was Sora, what's wrong with meee? Y.Y Earlier I put Kaoru instead of Nao, I mean WTF? He's his son for God's sake, how did I mix them up?)**

**Forb: (( lol nice ))**

**Forb: (( So when will we end this chappie? ))**

**Ruby: (I'm trying to get them drunk so then they go back to Kazuaki's house-the closer one of the two. Well, Nao gets "Sora's problem" again and this time they have seme sex! The funnest kind!**

**Sora: Y_Y)**

**Explaining a Lemon:**

**Forb: (( So we end in a lemon? hehe Awesome ^^ ))(( d'awww, poor Sora XP ))**

**Ruby: (Uh..yeah...yeah, uh huh. Yup. )**

Forb**: (( You look confused ^^ ))**

**Ruby: (Do I? Good, because I am. ^_^")**

**Forb: (( You don't know what a lemon is? ))**

**Ruby: (Lyrical's told me before...but I forgot...Isn't it a one shot with sex?)**

**Forb: (( Yeah basically It's mainly the sex part of a one shot ^^ ))**

**The "One-Liner Smack" : **

**Forb: (( *One liner smack* Heheh ))**

**Ruby: (CHEATER! Y.Y you've had one liners, too... )**

**Forb: (( hehe I couldn't help it ))**

**Ruby: ((Y.Y))**

**Forb: (( XD ))**

**Spelling Fails for the win!:**

**Forb: (( he grabbed Kazuaki's house? XD ))(( lol Kazuaki: My house is where ever you're grabbing I guess XD ))**

**Ruby: (Hand...I meant hand...")**

**Ruby: ( LOL I thought he said something else... "You're hand's grabbing..." "So stop cupping my...hand.")**

**Forgetting events in the story:**

**Ruby: (They're sixteen, right now...I think. ." Hurt his leg? WTF? I think we need to go read our own rp...)**

**Forb: (( XD ))**

Forb**:(( Lmao ))**

**Forb: (( Remember, we had written that Kazuaki was grabbed by his dad and friends and yanked into a white van and beaten badly, his leg getting hurt in the process? He was like...ten when that happened, but he knew Nao ! XD we might have to alter a few details and change some dates ))**

**Ruby: (( Mkay. ^^ ))**

**WHAT IS AN OVER-UNDER? (Ranting about what the heck this means…):**

**Ruby: (( What the hell is an "over-under"? ))**

**Forb: (( XD ))(( have no freakin idea XD Is it some kind of sex term? XD ))**

**Ruby: (It's supposed to be...he says, "Well, I mean the guy does have mouths for hands. He's probably the only person in the world who can give himself an over-under." I'm gonna go google that...)**

**Forb: (( XD Please enlighten me on what that means XD ))**

**Ruby: (I...It's a bet on a sports game...wtf...)**

**Forb: (( What? Nuuu, keep looking I'm positive that's something sexual! Why would it be important to have MOUTH's for hands if he was making a bet on a sports game/? ))**

**Ruby: (It IS something sexual, I just don't know what! I'll keep looking...)**

**Forb: (( XD Ok. Did you check urban dictionary? ))**

**Forb:(( did you ever find out what an over-under was? ))**

**Ruby: ((Um...far as I am aware, its when a woman gets it in both ends. That's what I got from urbandictionary, at least...))(Is he calling Deidara a girl, then?...ugh, confused...))**

**Forb: (( I'm confused too XD ))**

**Ruby: (PEOPLE WHO READ THIS tell us what a freakin' Over-under is! Please? Y.Y Or explain or something... )**

**Forb: (( YESH PLEASE! XD ))**

**Dirty thoughts:**

**Forb:(( Lmao that comment kind of made Kazuaki seem like he was small XD ))(^^)**

**Ruby: ( Well, that wasn't supposed to...)(You know what's a dirty song, unless you don't think about it?)**

**Forb: (( What song? ))**

**Ruby: (Big Green Tractor. **

**I'll take ya for a ride on my big green tractor. We can go slow, or make it go faster. Back in the woods, out to the pasture as long as I'm with you it really don't matter. Climb up in my lap and drive if you want to, girl you know you got me to hold on to. )**

**Forb: (( Bwahahahah! XD ))**

**Ruby: (Hehehe. I always bust out laughing EVERYTIME I hear that song. Ah, pervy friends...)**

* * *

><p><strong>I see you've made it to the bottom. ^.^ Our OOC chat is completely random, and that's acually what we said on there. Well, we'll have more soon(probably anyways, we get bored easily) see you guys later, R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
